brokenbowfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo
Lord Apollo is the Sun god and the god of music, prophecy and healing. He loves to hit on girls (particularly his twin sister Lady Artemis' Hunters) and show off his Sun chariot, which he rides through the sky. Armani Dove is his "favourite" but only nephew, who he hid for sixteen years in one of his temples and brought up. Lord Apollo was responsible for Armani - teaching him everything from biology, using Armani's own DNA, to archery. Until Lady Artemis claimed Armani, Apollo was the one who healed Armani as best he could as his soul was being ripped apart. Personality in the Broken Bow ''series Lord Apollo is a relaxed, fun-loving god who, unlike most of the other gods, keeps up with recent trends, often chiming into conversations with pop culture references. He has a 'sunny' personality (if you'll forgive the pun) and doesn't mind handing out a favour or two. When he greets people it is more often than not with a cheery smile, and if he arrives at Camp Half-Blood, with a bright, "Howdy, campers!" Be careful, though, because if you mess with Apollo's sister or his nephew, he gets ''mad! Fiercely protective of and loyal to his loved ones, Apollo will do pretty much anything to help out. He can be a bit irresponsible and careless at times, not paying back debts and such, but most of the time he's on top of everything. He's quite overemotional and occasionally immature and is frequently irritating to those around him, but he is hard not to love. Don't pay him too many compliments - he has a massive ego. He has a tendency to forget about his children (of whom there are many), though he does bring them Christmas presentes every year as "Santa Claus". One of Apollo's favourite things to do is improvise haikus and write poetry, all of which everyone thinks are terrible. Powers Lord Apollo sends prophecies to the Prophetess of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and has the ability to heal just about anyone. Being the god of archery, he is in charge of wielding the Fate Arrow, which he can use to wipe anything out of existance. In his Sun chariot he can fly to anywhere he wishes. He can decide the appearance of his chariot, and has made it a red sports car, a convertable, and a hippie van which he, to Armani's utter embarrassment, named 'The Love Bus'. He can set things on fire with his power of the Sun, but never does on purpose - only by accident when he becomes angry and he heats up, alighting flammable objects around him. He, like all gods, can teleport from anywhere to Olympus. He loves playing games with Armani, including Guitar Hero. Armani is still fuming about a particular game which Apollo won using mind control on the game, with his eyes closed and without touching the controller. His weapons include his classic bow and arrow, sometimes with flaming arrows, the Fate Arrow, and a sword. One time it was a golden baseball bat, which he used on Lord Hades' face. Appearance Lord Apollo can appear any way he wants to, but normally chooses his most attractrive form. In this form he has blonde longish hair, blue eyes, and perfectly white teeth. Once, to impress Juliet Butler and Captain Holly Short in Broken Bow Book 4: A Boy Named Artemis, he donned his traditional Greek toga. ''Broken Bow'' At the start of this book Lady Artemis didn't know of Armani's existance and Apollo was still keeping him secret. When he escaped from Apollo's one night the Sun god had to brave the uncomfortableness of the night to locate Artemis and tell her and her Hunters not to harm anybody ''who entered the area. When Artemis asked if this 'anybody' was a man, he replied that it wasn't. He was right, in a sense, for Armani was still classified as a boy and not a man, having not yet reached adulthood. ''Shadows of the Hunt Apollo forces Armani to go to Camp Half-Blood because he thinks it will be good for him, even writing a prophecy to send him on a quest which ultimately breaks his sister's heart. Category:Gods